


Whisper My Name As You Come

by BasementTea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First meeting Sex, I hope, PIV, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, This is just smut, bittersweet ending?, but the sex is hot, i just wanted some semi-anonymous desert sex, maybe it’s just a sad one, their eyes met and then their bits met, unbetad smut writted at 3am, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/BasementTea
Summary: A Rey of Light.They would be sure to chuckle fondly at that later, when they thought back on that day in the sand, their first meeting, the heat and passion of it.Hot. Heavy.Gone.





	Whisper My Name As You Come

Hot. Heavy.

 

Her breath was stolen from her again and again as she arched off the thin, ragged mattress, the heat of the sun hitting the desert and baking the very air she was breathing in.

 

It was far cooler inside the broken relic of the Empire she called a home, the fallen AT-AT insulated and armored, keeping the heat just outside, far more bearable than if she was attempting to sleep on the sand, or in one of those horrid tents many of the scavengers were in.

 

No- she had a place to herself, an escape from some of the heat, but that wasn’t what was effecting her right now.

 

 **He** was.

 

She didn’t know who he was, and she wasn’t entirely sure that he knew who she was, what they knew, however, was there had been some spark, some odd need to be close, to touch, to taste, to _feel_  one another.

 

Rey gasped as his teeth scraped over her chest, and her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer against her, feeling his nose bump against her collarbone, and she had a stray thought, wondering why the women in town never mentioned this part of sex, the awkward moments and bumps, the breathy laughs when one of them lost their balance. It seemed like this was the most fun part of it, really.

 

The sweat, not so much.

 

It was a chance encounter, the First Order was looking for something, lost deep in the dunes of Jakku, and her outpost was one of the few that actually sold water.

 

He’d worn a mask, all black, she remembered thinking how hot he must be, but he didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

 

Everyone else had been scared of him, terrified of moving close, or of gaining his attention, but not Rey.

 

She’d been drawn to him, a force inside her urging her forward, into his view. She had know the moment he sensed her. She didn’t know how, but it had clicked, like two parts fitting together in a puzzle. Their eyes had met, and Rey couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel them, knew exactly that he was looking at her, that he was feeling it too.

 

Neither of them had spoken as he broke away from his party, the Stormtroopers tracking his movements for a moment, before he’d waved them away, his voice a deep timber, echoing through her chest as she listened to him. “Leave us.”

 

She hadn’t even needed to think, moving away from the troopers, wanting to be somewhere they weren’t going to be seen, so that they could speak, could know just why they were so drawn to each other.

 

Instead of having the conversation she’d been expecting, he’d reached out, touching her face lightly. “You’re like a beacon of Light.” He murmured, and Rey blinked, her brow furrowing in confusion, mouth dry as she watched him.

 

”I don’t know what that means.”

 

His head tilted the slightest bit, and she reached up, her hand shaking some as she touched his mask, thumb following the contour of a silver detail. Her question was there, unsaid, and he hesitated.

 

”Where are you staying?” He asked, and the reverberation of his voice, filtered through his mask, made her shiver.

 

She shouldn’t show a stranger to her place, but she had, and things had moved so quickly after that.

 

The moment he’d taken his mask off for her, so they could truly look at one another, they’d fallen together. It was electric, her fingers brushing along his jawline, and he swept her close, lips on hers desperately, clumsily.

 

Moving to her bedroll was a blur, both of them tugging at one another’s clothing, tripping along some until her back was hitting the old blankets and his lips were already on her neck.

 

Hot. Heavy.

 

His arms were boxing her in and she didn’t mind, feeling safe under him as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee. His hands were so _big_.

 

”Please-“ she said, breathless, arching her chest towards him, nipples perking as the air hit her skin, and it drew his attention immediately. His hand dwarfed her chest, squeezing the soft flesh of her breast, drawing a sharp gasp from her. “I don’t- I don’t know your name-“ she admitted, feeling his teeth along her skin, before he sucked her nipple into his mouth greedily.

 

He looked up at her, his eyes dark in the shade of her home, the light just catching it, lighting them up a beautiful amber color. That comment seemed to throw him for a loop, his tongue flicking over her nipple before pulling away with a slight hum, his hand moving to stroke her thigh lightly.

 

He seemed... confused. Like he wasn’t sure how to answer that.

 

”For right now-“ he said, swallowing thickly, his voice soft without the mask, intimate in a way that drew goosebumps along her skin, “Call me Ben.”

 

There was something soft there, sad, unspoken. Rey wasn’t going to ask, and she nodded some. “Rey.” She answered, and he smiled the slightest bit, the comment about the Light earlier making her feel a little silly. A Rey of Light.

 

Ben whispered her name, and she couldn’t help the breath that left her, and she tugged his hair some, desperate to kiss him again, the intimacy surrounding them overwhelming her.

 

Sucking at his tongue, she felt his hand as it slipped between them, a thick finger running along her lips a moment, before dipping between them, teasing the wetness there. She gave a soft whine, wanting more, and he answered easily, teeth finding her bottom lip as he pressed the digit into her deeply.

 

Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her walls clenching around his fingers, panting just a bit as he started to thrust it into her.

 

There was something new about it, different than touching herself, and she rolled her hips down, trying to urge him on. “Ben-“

 

He shuddered hard as Rey said his name, and his finger thrust into her faster, making her moan into the kiss.

 

The second finger spread her wider, and she could feel how wet she was now, her slick glistening on his knuckles as he plunged them into her, his lips and teeth finding her neck again, breath heavy against her skin. Hot.

 

Heat was spreading through her veins, and she knew she was panting for breath at this point, shivering as she let her nails drag down the back of his neck. “I- I’ve never- Ben, I want you to-“ she murmured out, her thoughts fragmented, overwhelmed with the sense of him, her need and the heat.

 

Oh the heat of it all.

 

Ben heard her words, the request muddied inside them, and he gave a slight growl, pulling his fingers free and pushing his pants down off his hips, leaving them hanging around his thighs. He didn’t ask if she was sure, or double guess himself, needing her just as badly as she needed him, grinding against her cunt a moment.

 

The head of his cock caught on her entrance, and he moaned, thrusting into her with one powerful drive of his hips, making her cry out, hiding her face against his neck, her legs wrapping tight around his hips. “Fuck!” She cried out, giving a sharp tug of his hair that drew a moan from him.

 

Sliding an arm under her hips, he lifted them some to help the angle as he thrust into her, deep and hard and hot inside her.

 

It was intense, the slight burn of being stretched around his cock heightening the sensations of it all, and she couldn’t do much but rock up and meet each powerful surge of his body, seeking the pleasure he was offering her.

 

Hot. Heavy.

 

And so perfect.

 

”Ben- please, I’m- it feels so good,” she moaned out desperately, and his lips found hers again, thrusting in deep and grinding there a moment.

 

The pressure only increased the heat gathering in her gut, and she bit her bottom lip, head pressing back against the thread bare pillows.

 

”Say my name again-“ he said, need there that she didn’t understand, and she moaned loudly as he snapped his hips into her, the sound of their skin meeting filling the air, drowning out their panting breaths.

 

”Ben-“ she gasped out, and he drove into her again, stealing her breath, making her arch hard. “Ben!”

 

It was clear when she came, clenching tight around him, making him shudder and growl, his thrusts picking up speed, fucking her through it eagerly. Dragging her nails down his biceps, able to feel her pulse in her clit as she clung to him, his cock spearing into her again and again, until he gave a low grunt, pulling free of her just in time, come splashing across her stomach in thick ropes, pooling along the curves of her body as she looked up at him.

 

”Rey-“ he breathed out, almost reverently, and he leaned in, another kiss brushing against her lips.

 

They stayed like that a moment, just watching one another through their lashes, breathless and still.

 

Hot. Heavy.

 

Intimate.

 

The moment was broken when he finally pulled back, looking down at her, fingers tracing along her sides, before shaking his head a bit. “I need to go.” He said, swallowing hard, the look on his face clear that he’d done something he shouldn’t have, and Rey swallowed thickly.

 

It felt wrong to let him leave.

 

”Ben-“ she said, sitting up, feeling the mess as it slide down her body, reaching out to touch his arm.

 

He looked up at her, that indescribable sadness in his gaze again, and he shook his head, taking her hand, guiding it away.

 

”Don’t call me that again.” He said softly, and her breath hitched. She watched in silence as he stood, dressing slowly, his gaze down, kept carefully away from her.

 

When he picked up his mask from where it had fallen, forgotten, he studied it a moment, holding it in both hands, still as death.

 

Rey was dressed at that point, and she moved forward, reaching out again, touching his wrist. “Will I see you again?”

 

Ben’s jaw clenched, and he looked to her, shaking his head.

 

”If you do... call me Kylo Ren.” He said, finally donning the mask, clicking it into place and Rey’s breath caught in her throat, shaking her head some.

 

The name felt wrong.

 

And then he was gone, leaving Rey alone in the AT-AT with just her memories of him.

 

Hot. Heavy.

 

Gone.


End file.
